First Time
by Christina Becker
Summary: Llevan dos meses... y Alice ya no puede más. Lo necesita. Ya no puede aguantar ni un día más. Jasper, como buen caballero que es accede. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, todo, sea lo que sea que le pida, él está dispuesto a hacerlo. Alice, encantada, le enseña cómo hacerlo y le enseña a divertirse.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Regalo para Sweetsugarhoney por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades Lulú! ;D Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**FIRST TIME**

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Llevaba tres meses con esa maravillosa mujer que me aceptaba tal y como era. A ella no le importaban mis cicatrices. Ella lo único que quería era estar conmigo. El por qué no lo sabía, pero a mí me encantaba tenerla a mi lado. Alice era única, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Estar con ella me daba paz, me hacía sentir feliz. Me sentía muy a gusto con ella. La amaba. Me di cuenta a los pocos días de estar con ella que ella iba a ser muy especial en mi vida, me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ella. y para mi suerte, ella también estaba enamorada de mí.

Aun recordaba el día en el que me había dado cuenta de que la amaba. Aquel maravilloso día. Nuestra relación había mejorado mucho, aunque no habíamos llegado a un nivel superior. No iba a permitir que la primera vez de Alice fuera en mitad del bosque, pues aun no quería rodearme de personas durante mucho tiempo.

Habíamos pasado ése tiempo por el bosque, yendo a la ciudad muy pocas veces, por no decir que solo una, para pagar el recibo del hotel donde se hospedaba y cambiarse de ropa.

Y allí estaba en aquel momento, sentado en un tronco al lado de un acantilado observando el amanecer por el horizonte. Alice estaba sentada encima de mi regazo, con mis manos entrelazadas y con una gran sonrisa.

-Jazzy, ¿puedo pedirte algo? –me dijo mi bella Alice girándose para mirarme a la cara.

Ella era la única que me llamaba así. Nunca nadie me había llamado de esa manera, y tenía que reconocer que me encantaba.

-Dime, Ally –contesté besando su frente.

-Bueno… es que hace dos meses que… no estoy segura de que quieras hacerlo, pero tengo que pedírtelo –me dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos. Se la veía muy graciosa así.

-Dímelo, Alice –la alenté.

-¿Podríamos ir de compras? –preguntó de repente poniendo su carita irresistible, esa que parecía un cachorrito abandonado y no podías resistir a hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿De compras? ¿A qué? –le dije sin comprender.

¿A comprar qué?

-Sí, de compras. En el centro de la ciudad hay una calle llena de tiendas con ropa preciosa. Lo he visto.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienes que comprar? –le pregunté aun sin comprender. ¿Qué quería hacer allí? ¿Qué quería comprar?

-Porque tengo que comprar ropa. Lo necesito, hace dos meses que llevamos las mismas ropas y hace tiempo me prometí que no llevaría una ropa por mucho tiempo.

-Pero si estás preciosa, no lo entiendo –dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que me gusta verme guapa y ponerme ropa bonita –me dijo mirando su ropa-. Esta está pasada de moda ya. Si no lo necesitara no te lo pediría, pero es una urgencia.

-¿Por qué es una urgencia? –insistí.

-Porque no me gusta llevar la ropa durante mucho tiempo, ya te lo he dicho –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero por qué? –pregunté de nuevo, haciendo que ella soplara, bajara la mirada y volviera a mirarme apenada.

-Porque… cuando desperté, llevaba una horrorosa bata blanca. Estaba sucia, desgarrada y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera ponerme otras ropas. Al principio ni siquiera sabía que era un vampiro. Me di cuenta cuando me abalancé sobre un hombre y lo maté. Solamente llevaba la bata y unas braguitas. No llevaba nada más. Un día, en una casa de campo, maté a una mujer. Me puse sus ropas, y me vi bastante bien. Después de ver a los Cullen y empezar a cambiar mi dieta, a los tres meses fui a la ciudad. Allí le robé dinero a un hombre y fui a apostar a un casino. Gané mucho dinero, y con él le devolví el dinero robado al hombre y me fui a comprar ropa nueva. Cuando salí de la tienda, me prometí a mí misma que jamás volvería a llevar la misma ropa por mucho tiempo.

La miraba entristecido. No me gustaba imaginar lo que había sufrido Alice despertando sola, sin saber qué era ni qué hacer. vestida con una bata horrible y llevar ropa de una mujer la cual había matado ella con sus propias manos.

-Y yo te ayudaré a cumplir tu promesa –dije cogiendo su mano y tendiendo un beso en ella-. ¿Dónde está esa calle?

Alice esbozó una sonrisa de inmediato, se levantó de un salto y me tendió la mano.

-Yo te la enseñaré –dijo empezando a correr cogidos de la mano.

Fuimos avanzando corriendo por el bosque, rumbo a la ciudad. Rondábamos cerca de Nueva York.

-Habrá mucha gente –dijo Alice sin detenerse-, pero he visto que estarás bien. No te preocupes.

Nadie me había entendido tanto como Alice. Aunque ella tenía más confianza en mí que yo en mí mismo. La verdad es que le agradecía mucho todo lo que hacía por mí. Yo lo único que no quería era decepcionarla. No debía matar humanos, ya no sólo por mí mismo, sino por ella. No estaba seguro de si me lo perdonaría. Si lo hiciera, tal vez me abandonara.

Alice se aturó de repente. Se tensó y tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué ves, Alice? –le pregunté preocupado, pues en su hermoso rostro se dibujaba la preocupación y el enfado.

-¿¡Qué qué me pasa, Jasper!? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te podría abandonar? ¡Te amo! Te amo por encima de todo. No me importa lo que hagas, no me importa nada de eso, yo solo quiero estar contigo para siempre. Pase lo que pase –dijo dando paso a la ternura.

La acerqué a mí y le tendí un beso en sus aterciopelados labios rosados.

-Te amo –le dije sonriendo.

-Y yo también. ¡Venga vamos!

Llegamos a la ciudad. Fuimos avanzando por las calles con menos gente hasta llegar a la calle que quería ir Alice. Nos aturemos al principio de la calle. No había demasiada gente, se notaba que era miércoles y la mayoría de la gente estaría trabajando o estudiando.

-¡Ya llegamos! –gritó Alice emocionada-. Siempre he querido venir aquí, hay muchas tiendas.

Empezó a dar saltitos a mi lado, y de repente me vino algo a la cabeza.

-Alice, ¿tienes dinero? –le pregunté alzando las cejas. ¿Cómo iba a comprar cosas sin dinero?

-Pues claro, tonto –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Gané mucho dinero con las apuestas y he ido ahorrando –dijo enseñándome la cartera. Dentro, sólo había montones de billetes de los grandes-. Y tengo más en un banco, aquí solo llevo lo necesario. He pensado muchas cosas para comprar.

-Eres alucinante –dije besando su frente-. Cada día me sorprendes más, preciosa.

Me cogió de la mano, para entrar en una tienda que ponía Chanel. ¿Quién era esa?

Alice no dejaba de dar brincos. Iba de un lado a otro de la tienda, cogiendo montones de prendas y dándomelas para que se las aguantara. La dependienta estaba alucinando, yo ni siquiera veía mis propios pies a causa de la montaña de ropa que llevaba en brazos.

-Alice… ¿vas a comprarte todo esto? –le pregunté a mi histérica novia.

-Primero tengo que probármelo –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta faceta de Alice no la conocía.

Preguntó a la dependienta por el probador y nos dirigimos allí. Alice me cogió toda la ropa y entró en el vestidor. Yo me senté en un banco para esperar a Alice.

De repente Alice salió del probador con un hermoso vestido granate, con un escote demasiado pronunciado para mi salud mental y con unos tacones que la hacían parecer más alta.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –dijo haciendo un desfile. Se acercó a mí, se dio una vuelta y me miró expectante.

-Estás alucinante –dije sin palabras. Esta realmente preciosa.

Dando saltitos, volvió a entrar al vestidor y se probó todas y cada una de las prendas que se había cogido. Cuando hubo escogido lo que se quedaría, fue a pagar.

-Serán treinta mil dólares –dijo la dependienta una vez acabó de doblar las prendas y colocarlas en las cajas y bolsas.

Alice pagó y nos fuimos hacia fuera. Yo, como el caballero que era, cogí todas las cajas y bolsas. Volvimos a entrar en otra tienda, y volvió a repetirse lo mismo. ¿Para qué quería tanta ropa?

Después de entrar en unas ocho tiendas comprando vestidos, pantalones, faldas, zapatos, bolsos, pañuelos y sombreros, entramos en una tienda de caballero.

-Alice, no necesito nada, gracias –le dije con una sonrisa a través de las cajas, las bolsas y las cintas.

-Ah no, no, no, no. Hay una cosa que debes saber de mí. Yo te escojo la ropa y tú no rechistas, ¿entendido?

Asentí confundido.

Empezó a escoger montones de prendas: zapatos, pantalones, camisas, americanas, corbatas… y me empujó dentro del vestidor.

-Ahora pruébatelo. Hazme un desfile –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-El modelo no vale demasiado –le dije sonriendo.

-El modelo es el hombre más sexy, más guapo y más simpático que he podido encontrar en la Tierra. ¡Entra ya! –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Miré las prendas. ¿Qué tenía que ponerme primero? ¿Tenía que conjuntarlas? ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Cogí los primeros pantalones que encontré, me puse la primera camisa que encontré con la primera americana que encontré. Salí del vestidor e hice como Alice, aunque yo sin tanta soltura.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-El modelo es guapísimo, pero tiene un pésimo gusto para combinar –dijo empezando a reír a carcajadas.

-¿No te gusta?

Ella negó divertida con la cabeza.

-Es espantoso.

Volví a entrar en el vestidor. Me quité la camisa y de repente escuché a Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger? –preguntó tímidamente. Una ola de vergüenza venía de ella.

Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar. El vestidor era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir allí.

Alice fue dándome conjuntos de ropa para que me los fuera probando. Cada vez que me desvestía ella se daba la vuelta, muerta de vergüenza.

Al final, después de más de una hora allí, acabemos de comprar mi vestuario. No había tenido tanta ropa en mi vida.

-Gracias por no haberme mandado a freír espárragos –dijo con una sonrisita tímida-. Sé que me debo de poner muy pesada comprando.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Alice –le dije sonriendo.

-¿Pesa mucho? –dijo señalando las bolsas y cajas con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita –dije sonriendo.

-Ven, vamos a un sitio –dijo cogiéndome del brazo, de un trocito que había libre-. Tranquilo –dijo al ver mi cara de pánico-, no es una tienda.

Fuimos caminando bajo la curiosa mirada de los transeúntes que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, fascinados de que pudiera cargar tantas cosas. Alice también llevaba muchas bolsas, aunque no le permití coger más que yo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Entremos a un hotel de cinco estrellas. Yo miré a mi compañera alzando una ceja.

Alice se acercó a recepción y regresó a mi lado a los pocos minutos.

-Ven –dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

Una vez llegamos a la planta deseada, fuimos hacia la única puerta que había allí. Abrió la puerta y señaló a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido a nuestro nuevo hogar –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Hogar? ¿Quieres que vivamos aquí? –pregunté alzando las cejas.

-¿No quieres? –dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía por completo de su hermoso rostro.

-¡Me encanta! –dije dejando las cosas en el suelo.

La habitación era de lo más lujosa. Era enorme, tenía un comedor, una habitación individual, la de matrimonio, un baño enorme y un balcón con una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Podemos estar aquí un tiempo, hasta que nos cansemos –dijo sonriendo el amor de mi vida.

-Es una idea estupenda –le dije acercándome a ella para besarla.

-¡Tengo otra sorpresa para ti! Ya está abajo, vamos –dijo Alice arrastrándome hacia fuera de la habitación.

La seguí hasta la primera planta y salimos al exterior. Miró a su alrededor, se quedó mirando un hermoso coche descapotable que había aparcado delante del hotel y sonrió. Me acercó hasta el coche y gritó:

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó Alice mientras me daba las llaves del coche.

-¿Para mí? –pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Claro! ¿Te gusta? Pensé que te gustaría tener uno propio para que vayamos a dar una vuelta –dijo sonriente-. A veces también está bien no sólo desplazarse corriendo, ¿no crees?

-¡Oh, Alice! –dije cogiéndola por los costados y elevándola haciendo que de vueltas por los aires-. ¡Gracias, princesa!

-¿Damos una vuelta? –dijo cuando la dejé en el suelo.

-Usted primera, señorita –dije abriéndole la puerta de copiloto del automóvil.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad iluminada por las luces, con el cielo oscuro y una luna preciosa.

Cuando lleguemos a la habitación de nuevo, Alice me miró expectante.

-¿Te pasa algo, Alice? –le pregunté.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy? –dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Pues… al principio estaba confuso. Es la primera vez que he ido de compras en toda mi vida. No sabía que te gustaban tanto y que eras adicta a comprar cosas. Pero a tu lado, me lo he pasado genial –dije atrayéndola a mis brazos para besarla.

-¿En serio? –asentí con la cabeza-. ¿Volvemos mañana?

La miré aterrorizado.

-Bueno… quizá podríamos esperar un poco más, ¿no te parece? –dije sonriente a mi amada esposa que se estaba desternillando de risa mirando mi cara. Cuánto amaba a esta mujer.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí está escrita una idea que tenía en mente desde hace ya varios meses y que me he decidido a escribir hoy. Me enteré que era el cumple de Lulú y pensé: Pues escribo esa historia y se la dedico a Lulú! Y ala, aquí lo tienen jajaja**

**Lulú, espero que pases un muy buen cumpleaños y espero que te guste este OS que te dedico a ti con todo mi cariño ;D ¡Muchos besos, nena! 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
